The Four
by Akira Himura
Summary: A great evil has been stopped by The Four, but at the cost of their freedom. Billions apon billions of years later, the Four are now free and are trying to have a normal life. Well, as normal as being Half-Ghost can be.
1. Awakening

**ME:Ok, now I know that you probably wondering what this is. Well, read. It's just down their. Any way, hope you like the story. Also, this idea was inspired by the picture 'The four' by Clockwork Crow.**

**Disclaimer: The outfits of Danny, Dani, and Vlad are Clockwork crow's and so is the poem at the end of the intro. Danny phantom is not owned by me, and neither is High School DXD.**

"Talking"

"_Talking in subspace"_

'_Thinking'_

"**Dragon/Monster talking"**

'_**Dragon/Monster thinking'**_

**~The Four~**

Intro

Billions of years have past since we were sealed away. We have watched civilizations grow and end. We have watched as humanity forgot about us. We are now only a legend, told to children, about the great saviors of earth as a lullaby. The four heros that stopped the great evil. No one remembers what that evil is. No one wants to remember.

We, the four heros, are only known by simple names. Redemption, Judgement, Salvation, and Damnation.

Now, we have been released. The great power of this world have become unbalenced, the world needs its heros again. We will protect this world. Peace will come again. Besids, all beings need Redemption, Judgement, Salvation, and Damnation to truly live.

Shshshsh...

_Four Came Together Across Worlds_

_Four Came Together to Bind Him_

_Four Came Together to Seal Him Away_

_Four Came Together to Hide Him_

_Four Have Kept Watch for Eons Past_

_Four Have Kept Their Promise Long_

_Four Hold Great Malawrath_

_But. Who are The Four?_

Chapter 1:Awakening

**~The Four~**

_POV ?_

Black.

That was the only color I could see. All around me. Darkness. Not a glimmer of light. It stayed that way for a long time. I mean, I could feel what was happening on the outside world. Civilizations died. The whole planet seemed to hit a reset button. All life the planet seemed to hold died when , what the humans call, the Desateroid, crashed into planet Earth. Thats when the first God came around. Humans said he created the universe. Not so, all he did was gather the parts of the universe and put it back together. Other God's came around soon after. Humans started to come back to the planet, they so ironically called Earth. Though Humans weren't all that roamed the Earth. Angles, Fallen Angles, and Devils were the other three powers on the planet.

Angles were beings of light that were created by the first God to help him with his job.

Fallen Angles are Angles that have fallen from grace, due to one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Devils are considered beings of Darkness and evil. I have to object to that. Their are Devils that have the feeling of light, or, what I think light feels like. I'm basing this off of what the Angles feel like.

This world interests me. I wonder what Dani would think about this? Knowing her, she would be zooming around exploring this world. Vlad would be looking at the history, figuring out the difference in our two worlds. Dan... what would Dan do? That question would bug me for hundreds of years. Being in the place between life and death that makes you immortal gives you time to think. Would he destroy the new races? Would he help them? Knowing what little about my future self, I would guess he would go with the prior.

Then theirs always option three I thought of.

He would do nothing.

Maybe he would join Dani in exploring. Maybe he would delve himself in the history of the planet.

I wouldn't know, I won't be talking to him anytime soon.

Great, now I'm going to get sad thinking about my friends.

...

AND I'm talking to myself. Curse you insanity.

**~The Four~**

_POV General_

A pair of glowing green eyes snap open in the endless darkness. Light starts spreading across a being.

The light reveals a boy, 15 at most, with snow white hair that spikes forward. A black cloak with white lining and a white clasp on one edge that looks like a D with a P inside of it and a wavy section on the D part covers the white shirt and black pants the teen wears under it. A belt that has the same color as his hair wraps around his midsection and create tails behind him. Boots of the same color dawn his feet with two black stripes. Snow white gloves go up to his elbows

"_Were... were am I"_

The thoughts of the boy resounded throughout the darkness.

"_Your guess is as good as min, cuz."_ Came from next to the boy.

Another pair of green eyes appear next to the boy. Light spreds yo show a female that looks to be about 13. White hair that spikes forward and a short pony tail behind her. A black choker is on her neck. Her body is covered in what looks like a black hazmat suit with white stripes going down her sides and shoulders. Black gloves cover her middle fingers and lower arm, and the other fingers are covered in a whit material. The lower part of the hazmat suit goes off to what looks like shoes that have a green circle on either side. A thin white belt is on her mid section.

"_Dani!?" _The shock in the male's vocal thought was evident.

"_Who else?" _The girl, now dubbed Dani, said with her arms outstretched.

"_How are you here?! Not that I'm complaining, but how?"_

"_I don't know. Last thing I remember before waking up in this black space is the sealing. Hehe, I still can't believe that Dan turned out to be good. What about you Danny? How are you here?" _Dani asked. The now dubbed Danny shrugged.

"_Your guess is as good as mine. Quick question. If your here, does that mean Vlad is here to? Or even Dan?" _Danny asked, a hand reaching up to his chin, a thinking pose if you would.

"_Yes Daniel, I'm here." _Came from Danny and Dani's side.

A red eye appeared from were the voice came from. Light spreads to show a turquoise skinned man that looked to be about 46 with black hair covering his right eye with it spiking up in the back and a ponytail going down to his shoulders, a small beard covers his chin and pointed ears on the side of his face. A white dress shirt that has the collar up over a black undershirt. A black piece of cloth covers the dress shirts buttons. White pants that have black boots over the lower part. The boots have two white stripes on both and they are white toed with white soles. A white cape with red insides covers part of his front and his back with a V shaped clasp.

"_It seems that we are in a space between life and death. Just outside the seal that holds the monster in fact." _Vlad said.

A green light draws the attention of the three people downwards. A circle lights up to show a giant circle of runes with four distinct symbols on the four cardinal directions of the circle. A plus like symbol in the center.

The green light covers the rest of the room with its eery green light. A groan to the small groups left draws their attention from the circle.

"_Anyone got the number of the RV that ran me over?" _Grumbled a voice.

The voice belonged to a man with turquoise skin and pointed ears, like Vlad. A Black cloak covers the mans buffed up body. White gloves go up to his elbows and white combat boots dawn his feet. A dark green muscle shirt and pants can be barely seen due to the cloak covering him. A white cape lazily floats behind him. Strange fiery whit hair is on the man's head.

"_Dan!" _ Dani yells as she crashes into the fire head.

"_Huh? Oh, hey Dani? How's life, or after life, I guess." _Dan chuckles.

"_Wow, didn't know you could laugh." _Danny said with a smile on his face.

"_Well, when you have billions upon billions of years to think, stuff works out. Though, I don't like what happened to the Old Earth. Stupid asteroid."_

"_Well, now that we have finally re-met each other, lets get to more pressing matters. How are we getting out of here?" _Vlad said with crossed arms.

The four beings all adorned their own thinking positions. After a few minuets, a lightbulb appears above all of their heads.

"_If power got us here ..." _Dan began.

"_Than power should get us out of here!" _Continued Dani.

"_But what if we let HIM out?" _Voiced Vlad.

"_He should stay their if we did the seal Clockwork gave us right." Danny countered._

"_Well then, it's decided. We power our way out of this!" _Came Dan's eager voice.

"_Alright then. Everyone, focus your power in between us. That should open a portal for us to use." _Vlad's wise voice said as everyone raised their arms.

After a few seconds of concentration, a small speck of green started to form. By now, the four have sweat forming on their forehead from the strain.

The green spot in between them started to grow as more time went on. Soon it was the size of a small cottage entrance, no bigger that two feet tall. Then the size of a car door, around three and a half feet tall. Then, a house door, about five and a half feet tall. As soon as the portal reached the size of a small room, the four Halfas shoot into the green, blinding them for a few seconds.

**~The Four~**

_POV General_

The planet Earth, a hunk of rock in space that holds the Human race. This planet is also connected to the two dimensions that are called Heaven and Hell. Heaven and Hell/Underworld are the homes of three factions, the Angles, the Devils, and the Fallen Angles, all have their own beliefs and philosophies on life. All four races hate the other races for one reason or another, but they all agree on one thing. Power is control. This one statement has started and ended wars. This statement has destroyed lives. This one little statement has shaped all the races history in so many ways, it's uncountable.

This statement has returned to the surface on June 19, 2011.

On June 19, 2011, a power of unimaginable strength washed over the three dimensions, stopping all four races in their tracks. This power reminded many of the worst, best, kindest, and most satisfactory moment of their life. They all basked in the feeling it gave off. Moments passed before the beings regained their senses. One thing going through the four races minds all at once.

'_I want more.'_

And so, the search of the mysterious power started.

**Me:Nice, 1,750 words foe the first chapter, I think I'm doing well. Review please. All criticism is appreciated, even the bad kind. I'd like to pint out again that this story was based off of the picture 'The Four' by Clockwork Crow on . Sow him love and appreciate his work. This story will come to me slowly, like my others, so the updates might trickle by, depending on my mood and how much I can work on them. Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you like it.**

**-Ja Ne.**

**Sam4801**


	2. School Days

**Me: Second chapter of this story. Honestly, this is one of my more popular stories. Hope you like the chapter and leave lots of reviews. Thanks and read on!**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483:Danny was trapped in a seal that was made by Clockwork to hold a very powerful ghost. He knew about the three factions because he could 'Feel' what happened, think of it as a sort of sixth sense. AU means Alternate Universe, right? If it does, than this is an AU. This happened after The Ultimate Enemy and before the Disataroid incident(This is what caused the Earth to get destroyed).**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em:Yes, I do know that. I did say in CH1 that Danny 'felt'(See Answer to KH-Hardcorefan4483's question) other God's and beings come into being.**

** .562:Thanks, and here you go.**

**2 years later**

It has been 2 whole years since coming to this Earth. Like I thought, Vlad went and started to read whatever he couldn't 'feel' happened, Dani went and started to fly around the planet, already gone to Mt. Fuji, the White House, the leaning tower pisa, and the Eiffel tower, just to name a few.

Then Dan did the unexpected.

He started to go around and made peacemaker in lots of problems that involved one or more country under the disguise of, already stopping world war III. Dan became quite famous after that last one.

As for me, you ask? Well, I decided to to start school again.

Never thought I'd say those words, let alone think them.

Anyway, I decided to go to a school that, until recently, was an all girls school.

**...**

Don't look at me like that, it was Vlad's idea!

The school was one of the top ten schools in Japan and he said I need to get the 'extra experience' the place gives. Apparently I'm supposed to get less 'dense' as Dani calls it.

I'm not dense!

Another question going through your head, how can a seventeen year old get into high school? Well, apparently I look like I'm fifteen, haven't really aged a day.

Also, a little fibbing on the entrance papers help't a bit.

Another thing I should say right now.

School starts in five minuets.

"GOD FUDGE IT! Papers PAPERS!"

As of right now, I am scrambling in my kitchen looking for my legal papers for me to be transferred into the school, feeling as if I should start ripping out some of my black hair in frustration.

Side note, I happened to join the school in the second quarter.

Other side note, we actually decided it would be a good idea to join the school after it was in the second semester.

Back to the present, where are those dang papers!

"AHA! Found yah, you stupid papers!" I say as I hold the papers like one would with a trophy they just won though a grueling trial and a little sparkle of satisfaction in my blue eyes.

"Now, to find the place." I say to myself as I run out the door. The house I live in isn't too bad of a place, three stories and, like, seven bedrooms. Dani calls it a 'party house'. Another perk of the house is that I can walk to the school in under ten minuets.

Turning left I barely miss a woman pushing a stroller.

"Sorry!" I call back at her. Turning my head forward again, a nearby sign points left to Kuoh Academy.

The academy didn't look to bad in the morning light. The place looked like it was based off of European buildings and another building off to the side.

"2B, 2B, 2B!" In case you were wondering, thats me in the academy uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with white accents aver a long-sleeved white button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and brown dress shoes, looking for my classroom of 2B. He, 2B, or not to 2B, that isn't a question. Sigh, I love references.

"2A, 2B!" Oh, looks like here. Look at me paying attention to my brain. God job Brain!

'_Thanks Danny!'_

... Don't judge me. You weren't sealed for a few millennia.

_FSSHT ... CLICK_

That's me opening the door.

_SILENCE_

And thats the awkward silence following it. God knows I hate awkward silence.

. . .

I just got the feeling that somebody is really pissed at me. Maybe they want me to get a headache?

Meh.

"Um, Hi?" I say with a nervous expression.

"Oh, and who are you?" The teacher asked me with a raised eyebrow.

Something I should say before continuing, I am, in no way shape or form, trying to give you the impression that I am a pervert.

But she is hot!

You know what? Now that I actually get a good look around the room, most everyone here is hot.

I'm straight before any of you get any weird ideas.

"Hello?" Whoops, forgot about that.

"Sorry." I smile sheepishly wile scratching the back of my head. "My name's Danny. Fenton Danny, and I am an exchange student from America." Not technically true, but not false either.

"Ah, Fenton-san. Glad you could make it. Take a seat please"

"Thank you, sensei." I say as I walk to the front of the class.

I like narrating my life.

Side not, its become one of my many hobbies.

I wonder what hobbies the others have picked up in the past millennia.

...Their I go getting sidetracked again.

"Hello. My name is Fenton, Danny. Call me Danny though, I was never one for honorifics." I say with a smile.

...

Why do I get the feeling that the male population wants to fully kill me?

Never mind that, why is the female population undreesing me with their eyes?

Life is hard being handsom.

**A Few Hours Later**

"*Sigh*, finally." I say as I walk out of the school. Seven hours of pure torture.

And whats with the male to female ratio? their are like, seven females to every male!

As I leave the school grounds, I bring out my IPod and start listening to Thousand Foot Krutch. Great band by the way.

"Scream if you wanna, shout if you need..." I mumble to myself, rocking my head to the music.

In my music induced daze, I didn't notice a brown haired boy walking with a red haired girl.

"Here my voice, here it louder than mo-" I continue mumbling. I soon walk into the girl and a tiny shock goes though by shoulder.

Grabbing my shoulder, I give a short "Sorry." before I continue walking away.

'_What was that?" _I thought. _'That almost felt like, Vlad did say that we would run into them sooner or later. Wonder what the Devils are doing here? Going to school?'_ Sarcasim dripping from the last statement.

"I am a lion, and I want to be free." I mumble, the song's switching.

'_Meh, I'll think on it later.'_ And with that thought, I was in front of my home again.

**Me:Hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Ja Ne**

**Sam4801**


End file.
